


Thedosian Halloween

by allisondraste



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisondraste/pseuds/allisondraste
Summary: From two separate Tumblr prompts: It's Halloween and all the children in Thedas are dressed up as their favorite heroes or terrifying villains. How would Alistair react to seeing kids dressed up as him for Halloween? How would morrigan react to the swarm of little alistairs?





	1. Flattering But Weird

Alistair likes children, or at least he thinks he does. Then again, he has never been around children who are all clad in costume, relentlessly asking for sweets. Quite frankly, it is horrifying. Tiny humans, elves, dwarves, and qunari frolic about as spirits and werewolves, mages and templars, knights, assassins, and bards. Maker’s breath who was the parent that allowed their child to be a broodmother. That is an image he could have done without, thank you very much.

Some ways away he notices some young boys and girls dressed in eerily familiar attire, right down to the chest plates with griffons etched into the faux metal, and an attempt at hair casually spiked in the front. Several of them hold swords and replicas of Duncan’s shield. Others hold roses and wedges of cheese. These children, they can’t be dressed as him, can they?

He stares too long, and the small horde of mini-Alistairs notices his presence, swarming him in away not too different from the darkspawn he faces on a daily basis. He laughs, nervous, but wanting to be kind and entertain the children. 

“Swooping is bad,” shout two children in unison. 

Creepy.

A couple of other children chant something about cheese, one young girl offering him a sizable wedge of the stuff.

“Oh, um,” he mutters, awkwardly grasping for ways to not hurt the young girl’s feelings, “Thank you, but I don’t really care for cheese all that much. I made a joke once. Terrible decision, really.” 

Seemingly unfazed, the girl continues to giggle with her friends about cheese and swooping, as if those are the only things she presumes him to know. The group quiets down and one boy, dressed in a stylish combination of leather and fur, with a crown in his perfectly spiked hair, steps forward. 

“Excuse me, Ser Alistair,” says the boy, confidence present in his voice “Do you have any candies for us?”

He doesn’t, but an a idea flashes in his mind.

“You know, I am fresh out. I had some chocolates, but they were ruined,” he says, his voice low so that only the mini-Alistairs can hear him, “You know who has some sweets though?”

The children’s big eyes all sparkle back at him, awaiting the answer. 

“Morrigan,” he whispers as he points in the witch’s direction.

Without pause the children rush over to Morrigan, chanting “sneaky witch thief” over and over again as she shoots Alistair the deadliest stare he has ever seen. He will pay for this later, but for now he was content watching this glorious spectacle. 

“Weird,” Alistair mutters to himself, “Flattering, but weird.”


	2. 'Tis Only Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan retaliates.

Festivities are not typically something Morrigan enjoys, but her heart flutters with happiness as she observes Kieran playing happily with the other children, all running about in poorly constructed costumes.  Her solitary rearing in the Korcari Wilds afforded her little opportunity to have playmates of her own species, let alone her own age.  She will not let Kieran be deprived of such interactions, of being a normal little boy. **  
**

Of course, it would not be a festivity if her own rare appreciation of it were not ruined by some fool.

She hears them first.  Their shrill little voices chanting a phrase she has not heard in many years. She is not, nor has she ever been a “sneaky witch thief.”  She does not even deign to call herself a witch, much preferring to be considered a hedge mage rather than some character in a tale housewives tell to scare young children. The chanting becomes louder as a small troupe of boys and girls approaches her, donning what seems to be the precise armor that Alistair wears. As if one Alistair in Skyhold were not already enough.

She looks up to see the warden standing across the courtyard, a smug grin spreading across his goofy face.  As irritated as she is, and as much as she wants to wipe that look from his face, she cannot  hate him.  The father of her beautiful boy deserves at least her gratitude.  This does not mean she will hesitate to make him pay for this interruption of her peace.

“Lady Morrigan, Lady Morrigan,” one of the little Alistairs asks sweetly, “Ser Alistair said you had some treats for us!”

“Did he now,” she says, feigning surprise, “‘Tis strange indeed that he sent you to me for candy, when you asked him first.  Perhaps he has forgotten the rules.”

“Rules? What rules,” a little boy asks energetically.

“Well, the tradition is that when you ask someone for a treat, and they have none to spare, you are allowed to play a trick on that person.”

Ten pairs of big, sparkling eyes look at her, filled with mischief.

“What kind of trick can we do,” asks one child.

“I have an idea, if you would hear it.”

The little Alistairs nod in unison, and Morrigan motions them to come in close as she kneels down to be at eye level with them.  Reaching into her leather pack, she pulls out a small, onyx Mabari statuette.  It sparkles slightly from the lights of the fires that burn around the courtyard. She holds it out for all of the children to see, smiling at the “ooos” and “aaahhs” that escape their tiny mouths.

“I happen to know that Alistair loves statuettes,” she begins, “And I am certain he would be happy to accept this as a gift.”  
  
“But I thought this was s’posed to be a trick,” one girl holding a half-eaten wedge of cheese states, her mouth full.

“Ah, but this is a special statuette,” Morrigan flips the figurine over to reveal a small rune on the underside, “You see, I have enchanted it with a minor electricity spell.  Once his palm touches the glyph, he’ll get a small shock.”

“Alistair likes cheese, too” replies the girl with the mouthful of cheese, “Can’t you put a rune thingy on the cheese.” She holds out the slobbery wedge.

“Oh my dear silly girl, don’t be foolish,” Morrigan scolds, “Now, which of you would like to do the honor?”

“I will.” The tallest and seemingly oldest boy steps forward, to take the statuette from Morrigan’s hands.

“Careful not to touch the rune,” she says more tenderly than she intended, “‘Twould be most unpleasant.”

The boy nods, and leads the group back toward Alistair, and Morrigan stands to watch her plans unfold.  Alistair accepts their gift without hesitation, yelping as soon as the figure touches his hands.  The children erupt with laughter, and Morrigan finds herself chuckling at his response.  She notices that Alistair is laughing too as he shakes the shock from his hands and picks up the little Mabari.

“I hope you know I’m keeping this,” he shouts to heras he waves it in the air.

“I suppose ‘tis only fair,” she answered with a smile.

She has missed her squabbles with him more than she will ever admit.


End file.
